


Don't fuck the mafia

by Fanzi89



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Lawyers, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanzi89/pseuds/Fanzi89
Summary: Kyungsoo has a busy lifestyle. To be a lawyer by day and a Mafia Boss by night is already stressful enough. Even though he loves his jobs. Manipulating people and hurting them at the same time for good money? Who would say no to that? He, at least, definitely wouldn't. Chanyeol on the other hand just wants to live a quiet peaceful life. Unfortunately destiny has other plans for him...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got the idea (Kyungsoo working as a lawyer and mafia boss), because of 𝐑𝐊 玉 CANDY! on twitter and I just had to write this fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it :)

Do Kyungsoo looked in the mirror of the public bathroom and smirked. Another case done. He straightened his tie and combed his black hair with his hand. He had to look good for the camera after all.  
This case had been a struggle. His client wasn’t innocent by any means, but at least he had a friendly almost innocent appearance that made him likeable by everyone. And he did enough “charity,” which included some big companies, of course.

But without Kyungsoo he would have been put in jail a long time ago. And fuck, after this day he definitely deserved a drink and a good look at his paycheck. 

“We can go, now”, his assistant Byun Baekhyun waved at him as a sign to go. With one last look in the mirror Kyungsoo straightened his shoulders and followed him. Showtime. 

Kyungsoo and his client Shindong were followed by journalists and cameras until they reached their car. Of course, most of them wanted to get some shit out of them, but luckily Shindong knew when to shut up. He still looked nervous though and he was sweating like a pig. Kyungsoo couldn’t blame him, but he had to admit that he was sick of the weak man and just happy to put an end to this. He just didn’t like people, most of all emotional and fragile ones. They got on his nerves. Baekhyun started the car and after a few minutes Shindong seemed to loosen up a bit. Perfect time to talk about another problem, some would say. 

“I hope you won’t forget about the money?”, Kyungsoo looked disinterested at his phone, checking his E-Mails.  
“Of course not, you’ll get the money this evening. Fuck, I can’t believe this case is finally over”, Shindong answered confidently.  
“I mean the other money.”  
“the… other… money?”  
Kyungsoo looked up from his phone and smirked. The confident look was now replaced by fear. He seemed to remember. He wasn’t totally dumb after all.  
“I know that you are still dealing. I am not a fool, man.”  
“Yes, I have been dealing drugs, but the business isn’t running smoothly by all means. I was on national TV, for god’s sake. People don’t put their money into people like that. I have to earn that trust again.”  
“Baekhyun? Please drive us to the Han river. You know, to this little, quite place I love so much?”  
“Sure thing, boss.” Normally Baekhyun could talk for hours. But he remained quiet. Kyungsoo knew why, of course: Because he hoped to have a little fun. He himself on the other hand just hoped to get this over with. He had a long week and already way too many stupid people to deal with.  
Shindong began to sweat again. He was in deep shit and both of them knew it.  
“Listen, I am a long time in this business. And I am sick of all these excuses. You know who I am. I am not making you any false promises, okay? I am doing a lot for all of you. You think it is easy to compete against the other gangs? Or wannabe gangster, who think that they can rule the world just because they stole some candy? It isn’t. And not only that. I also defend some of you at the court. I am fighting for you. And what are you doing?” They arrived at their destination. Kyungsoo gave Shindong a sign to get out of the car and slammed the door behind him. The other man hesitated. Baekhyun had to almost drag him out. Kyungsoo waited calmly. He would definitely add this wasted time on his list. The list you shouldn’t be on in the first place. Because it only meant trouble. Big trouble. When Shindong stood trembling before him he paused and gave him a stern look.  
“You know that I am doing a lot for you?”  
Shindong gulped.  
“ANSWER ME!”  
“Y-yes.”  
“When you started your business, you have been such a small fish. But I made you big. I helped you to shine. And then you made mistakes. But I am a nice guy… I still helped you as you can see. I fucking won the case for you, after all.”  
“B-but I paid you for it… at least.” Kyungsoo looked behind Shindong. In a second the chubby man kneeled on the floor and screamed out of pain. Baekhyun behind him grinned from above. He may have looked like a skinny sixteen years old. But man, he could make people cry for help in seconds. Kyungsoo loved men like him.  
“This money isn’t even enough to pay for my shoes, little piggy. Listen and listen good, because I fucking hate to repeat myself: I will give you two weeks to pay me. If not… you would wish to be in prison and I swear to you, your family would too. After I am done with them. Even though I am not sure for how long they can still keep on wishing for anything, while being alive.”  
Shindong looked up. His eyes full of tears. “Please, you can’t do that.”  
Now Kyungsoo had to laugh. These people. “I can do whatever I can. I am the fucking head of the mafia, you dumbass!”

Meanwhile Irene, Kyungsoos secretary at the law office, looked at the new newspaper. The title story was about one of the most famous and charming lawyers. On the picture you could see him smiling warmly at a charity event. One of the other secretaries, Joy, came in and looked over her shoulder, while sipping her coffee. “I am so envious of you. My boss is old and bald… And yours is a hot and nice bachelor.” Irene laughed: “Yes I am lucky am I?” She also took a deeper look at the picture. Yes, how lucky she was… to work with Do Kyungsoo, who looked so warmly at the camera, while holding a little dog. Oh, how lucky she was…


	2. 2 Being clumsy can cost you a lot of money

Chanyeol took a last look on his new creation. It was getting hot in Seoul and he has been experiencing with different summer flavors like lime and coconut, raspberries with dark chocolate and a touch of mint and last but not least his favorite: Blueberry Tarte. Not really adventurous the last one, but somehow most people shared his love for it. His last batch finally cooled down and he really had to hold himself back to not try one. Friends had told him, that he wouldn’t like cake so much after opening his café, but they were wrong. Cake has been his diet and stayed his diet. Forever. Luckily he didn’t have any problems staying skinny. Working in a bakery was fun, but also hard work. Maybe that helped.  
“Yah, you want a coffee? It’s relatively quiet now.” Chanyeol looked up into Minseoks face. Minseok and him had been friends since his culinary school days. Even though both of them studied the same, Minseok fell deeply in love with coffee and there was no going back. Since then he tried out new creations of different coffee beans and flavors. Even on his vacation he spent most time researching in different countries to find higher end products. Luckily his boyfriend Jongdae was a really calm and considerate guy. But even he had to stop his little boyfriend once and again. But he also knew, that this was Minseoks passion and an important part of his character. That’s why Chanyeol and him worked so great together. Sometimes they would even stay up until late at night to try out new creations. Just to sleep for two hours in the basement until starting again.  
“Sounds awesome, I need a little wake me up.” Chanyeol followed Minseok into the front of the café. Most of the hardwood tables were occupied with people chatting with each other or working on the computer. Chanyeol liked this time of the day. They still had a lot to do, but they could also enjoy their café and take a good look on their creation. They had opened the café almost a year ago. The competition with other cafés were hard. But they made it work and even though they wouldn’t ever be rich, they did what they loved. And that was worth every penny.  
“Try this. I tried to bring out the hazelnut flavor. All natural ingredients. None of that artificial shit.”  
Chanyeol took a sip and grinned. “Now you have it! Wow, this tastes amazing, how do you do it?” Minseok beamed.  
“Seeecret.”  
“What secret? Did I miss a dating scandal?” Both looked surprised at the newcomer. They really had to learn to get out of their zone earlier.  
Baekhyun grinned at them mischievously. With his new short brown hair, he looked more like a teenager than ever before. He even had a lollipop in his mouth. Chanyeol rolled with his eyes.  
“Please, you would definitely know it before us.”  
“True! Soo I am really sorry to disturb your little chitchat, but I need a vanilla latte asap aaand a brownie, please.”  
“Ah so your boss has a stressful day, again?”  
“You bet. We won the case, but his client is an idiot. I tell ya.”  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew each other since kindergarten. Since then they have been inseparable. Baekhyun was working as a personal assistant in one of the biggest law firms. It was sometimes hard to catch up, because he had to work crazy long hours. Sometimes he got his first coffee in their café after an all nighter at work. At first Chanyeol thought that he just had an office affair. Baekhyun liked to play around. The only things he was committed to, were his work and friends. Other than that he just liked to have a lot of fun. Chanyeol was different. He still believed in true love, even though his last boyfriend has been an asshole. Chanyeol shuddered. He should focus on work, not on the past.  
“Maybe he wants to try a blueberry tarte, too? It’s fresh out of the oven.”  
“Sounds good. Make it two. I really need something to eat.” Baekhyun stomach grumbled even just from the thought of it.  
“Okay, here you go. No lunch, yet?”  
“Nope, didn’t have time.”  
Chanyeol sighed: “I don’t understand why you have to work that much. He has a personal assistant AND a secretary. No one needs all that.”  
Minseok looked up. “He has a personal assistant and a secretary?”  
“He has a lot to do, okay?” Baekhyun licked on his lollipop and gave them a stern look. Not really fitting.  
“Do you understand that?” Minseok shook his head: “Nope.”  
“Me neither. I would be totally confused. Whom should I ask for the coffee, the back rubs…” Both laughed.  
“Haha, very funny. Just give me the damn latte. And I give the back rubs, of course.”  
Baekhyun grabbed the overly sweet latte macchiato (he would never understand Kyungsoo) and gave Minseok the money.  
“Hey, do I also get my coffee or is this just a chitchat lounge?” Chanyeol looked up and sighed. He loved most of the customers. He even knew some of them by name. But this one at the table, was the most terrible person in the world. He always had something to criticize. Why did he even bother to get his coffee here? There were a lot of other options on this street…  
“Just a second, the coffee is already ready”, Minseok shouted.  
“I will give the other customer the coffee.” Chanyeol took the coffee and headed to the table. Unfortunately luck wasn’t on his side, because he slipped and dropped the hot coffee directly on the designer suit of the customer. Fuck…  
The man screamed loudly. His face was getting red. Chanyeol really hated his life. “Fuck, are you even too dumb to carry a damn coffee?”  
“I am really, really sorry. I will pay for the suit, of course. I am really sorry.”  
“This suit costs a lot and I am not even sure, that I will get it cleaned. You pay for this.”  
Chanyeol gulped. Damnit. “I am really sorry we will buy you another suit then.” “this is custom made, you stupid shit. I tell you, what I am gonna do. I will sue you.”  
“S-sue me.”  
Baekhyun looked at the customer. Now he recognized him. It was Huang Zitao. He was the manager of one of the most famous IT companies and rich as fuck. And he was as mean as he was rich. Baekhyun had a friend working at one of his companies. It was hell. Nobody wanted to have him as an enemy. Baekhyun sighed. He really had to get back in the office… Chanyeol needed every help. So much for his coffee break.

Kyungsoo sipped on his vanilla latte macchiato and sighed happily. He really needed this. But at the same time he couldn’t deny that there was something off with Baekhyun. He was standing before him, brooding. He hadn’t even eaten his cake.  
“Okay, what’s up, Baekhyun?”  
“Nothing.”  
“I don’t have time to ask several times, Baekhyun.”  
“I maybe have a case for you.” Baekhyun gave him a document. Kyungsoo took a look into it and frowned.  
“You do know, that I am more specialized on murder? And…bigger things than a coffee stain?”  
“I know and YOU know that I wouldn’t bother you with this kind of case normally. But the owner of this café is my closest friend. He doesn’t own a lot of money. I will pay you for it, of course. But… the customer is Huang Zitao. Chanyeol won’t stay a chance against him. You know him. He will get every penny he can. Just because he enjoys people to suffer.”  
Kyungsoo sighed. Normally he would have outright declined the case, but this was something different.  
“You don’t have to pay me. You are a great employer and believe me, people like you are hard to find. Just take it as a little thank you for your hard work.”  
Baekhyun looked surprised. This was something new.  
“Thank you! Thank you so much!”  
“Just let Irene know to cancel my appointment at 3 p.m. tomorrow. I will visit him in his café. I always wanted to take a look at it anyway. Oh and Baekhyun?” Baekhyun who was already on his way to his desk to inform Chanyeol, looked back quickly.  
“Yes?”  
“I also am really happy to kick the ass of this asshole. So give me every information about Huang Zitao and his lawyer today.”  
“Sure thing, boss!” Baekhyun grinned happily. Now it was time for some cake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo finally meet. By the way who is also excited for Baekhyuns comeback? I can't wait for it.

“Stop it, you are making me nervous.” Minseok watched Chanyeol, who looked up every damn second, waiting for the lawyer to arrive.  
“I’m sorry… it’s just… this Huang Zitao could cost us everything… And it’s all my fault. Because I am a clumsy giant, who is good for nothing and… I am so sorry… and”  
“Hey, hey, look at me!” Minseok picked at Chanyeols arm. “It’s going to be okay. You are almost hyperventilating and I suck at first aid. So don’t even think about it!” Chanyeol had to grin a little at that comment. “true you shouldn’t have attended the course with Jongdae. I don’t want to get a French kiss instead of a mouth-to-mouth.”  
“What are you even saying? My kisses can make everyone breath again.”  
“Sure thing, just tell Jongdae that.” Minseok grinned. “He would kill me… But back to the asshole-topic: We have one of the best lawyers in town thanks to Baekhyun. He can and will help us, okay?”  
“Okay… okay… I hope so…” The door rang and a young man came into the café. Chanyeol hold his breath and almost forgot all of his worries. He never has seen a man, as cute as him. He was wearing a blue suit that fitted him like a second skin. His big dark eyes looked around until he saw Chanyeol and Minseok.  
“Whom of you is Park Chanyeol?” Chanyeol needed a moment to react: “M-me?”  
Even Minseok seemed to have lost his ability to speak and just looked at him.  
Kyungsoo grinned and Chanyeol looked at his full lips. Fuck, he really needed to get laid.  
“I am Do Kyungsoo, your lawyer.”  
“Really?” Chanyeol didn’t read the newspaper and he didn’t have time to do his research. But now he wished he did. He always thought that Kyungsoo would be older, ugly even. Someone who was intelligent and rich didn’t deserve to be good looking, too. Right? But he was. Definitely.  
“Do you have time to talk about the case or do you want to stare a at my handsome face a little longer?”  
“O-of course.” Okay, that was embarrassing… “You want a coffee and a cake or something?”  
“Sure, just give me a double espresso aand… one slice of the key lime pie.”  
“Ah, so you are in a good mood today?” Chanyeol asked grabbing for the cake, while Kyungsoo was in search for a table. “I am… what?”  
“Oh, nothing. Just nothing.” Truth was: Thanks to Baekhyun, Chanyeol already know all of Kyungsoos eating habits. Whenever he was in a good mood, he tended to prefer an espresso and something sour or hearty. But when he was in a bad mood, he tended to eat several sweets at once. Because of that Chanyeol had thought he would be chubby at least. Because he seemed to be stressed out a lot. But, even though he wasn’t skinny, he still had a great figure. And a great ass. Unfortunately, he found a seat and Chanyeol had to stop looking at his back side.  
Chanyeol sat down, too. They both enjoyed their espresso, but after the first sip Kyungsoo rolled up his sleeves. Now it was time for business.

They talked about the case for a half an hour and even though Chanyeol was still anxious and nervous, Kyungsoo calmed him down a bit. He gave off a confidence Chanyeol had never seen in a man before. He looked cute, like someone you want to protect at all costs. But at the same time he was more manly than anyone he knew.  
“Don’t worry too much. I am not gonna lie to you. Huang Zitao is an enemy you don’t want to have and his lawyers are great. But they are not me.”  
“Okay”  
“You have any more questions?”  
“how can I pay you?”  
“You don’t have to pay me. Didn’t Baekhyun tell you this?”  
“he did, but…”  
“No buts. Let’s be honest. Someone like you wouldn’t be able to pay me anyway, without being in debt for his whole life. So, you shouldn’t bring up the topic ever again. Just keep on baking and I am happy.”  
“Okay…” Now Chanyeol realized that Kyungsoo hadn’t even touched the cake.  
“I like to enjoy my cake after work.” Kyungsoo answered his inner thoughts. Chanyeol blinked. Had he said it out loud without even realizing? He got interrupted in his thoughts, when Kyungsoo took a spoonful and groaned happily. Chanyeol blinked. In just a second, he looked like a totally different person. Chanyeol laughed a little.  
“What?” Kyungsoo looked at him confused.  
“I like how much you enjoy my cake. You look really cute, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo blinked. No one has told him that ever before. Most people normally shied away from him. Feared him. Even people who didn’t know about him being the head of one of the biggest gangs in Seoul.  
He had to learn early on to be strong and intimidating and he used every opportunity to show people his strengths. Of course, women swooned over him. But not because he was cute, but because of his money, his prestige and his good appearance. He looked intensely at Chanyeol. He was really tall and to see his hands holding an espresso cup, was a funny sight. The cup looked like a toy for a girl’s tea party. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo really felt an urge to protect him. He just didn’t know why…  
“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said this.” Chanyeol blushed.  
“No, it’s okay. Just remember that I am your lawyer. And I don’t flirt with my clients.” Chanyeol looked like Kyungsoo destroyed one of his favorite toys. He sighed. He didn’t want to see him suffer. But he wasn’t a relationship guy and he didn’t want to give Chanyeol any hope. Because he looked like a serious romcom fan. And Kyungsoo was by no means like Edward Lewis from Pretty Woman.  
“Sure, of course. I just made a joke, a bad one. Sorry.” Kyungsoo wasn’t stupid, of course it hadn’t been a joke, but he wanted Chanyeol to feel better, so he answered with a calm: “No problem”  
Kyungsoos mobile phone rang. He checked it and was surprised to see how much time has passed. “I have to go, now, but I will come by in a few days. My secretary Irene will call you about the time.”  
“O-okay, see you next time?”  
“Irene will send you my contact details. Just call me, if you need anything.”  
“Sure.”

Kyungsoo didn’t have to wait for long until Baekhyun arrived. He got inside the car and looked out of the window. The giant baker was talking enthusiastically with the short barista. What were they talking about?  
“So, how was it?” Baekhyun looked back at him.  
“Your friend is weird…”  
“What did he do?” Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was way too honest for the world. Next to being the clumsiest person ever... He liked both of these traits. It made the giant almost adorable. But Kyungsoo was different than Baekhyun.  
“He called me cute.”  
“He did WHAT? Oh my god, he is still alive, isn’t he?”  
“Of course he is still alive. Why are you always acting like I would kill every person that is getting on my nerves?”  
“B-because you kinda…do?”  
“I am still a human being, Baekhyun. I let Shindong live.”  
“yeah, because he still owes you money and being on national TV and all it would be hard to hide the murder…”  
“I- I… fact is, Chanyeol is still alive and I won’t kill him. He is like a giant dog. Innocent and stupid, but in a dog way, you know?” Baekhyun didn’t really but he nodded anyway. At least he was still alive. And he really had to have a word with him. How could he be that stupid?  
“Anyway, what’s the agenda for tonight?”  
“We are going to the haven. Yesung hasn’t paid you back yet.”  
“Call the other guys to meet us there.”  
“Okay, boss…”  
“I mean I have to kill someone to keep up my image, or at least let him suffer for a while.”  
“Can I have fun with him?”  
Kyungsoo looked up with a frown.  
“Hey, I didn’t say that I am different from you.”  
“I didn’t say anything. It’s just confusing that you are friends with someone like Chanyeol.”  
“I am not allowed to have dogs in my apartment. So at least I have a friend that is like one. I just have to train him better, he doesn’t listen to any of my commands. But he likes to eat my treats…”  
“Hmm… makes sense.” Kyungsoo looked out the car window and tried to stifle a laugh. Chanyeol was very different, indeed. 

Meanwhile Minseok followed the car with his eyes until he lost sight of it. While Chanyeol was talking enthusiastically about Kyungsoos great ass and his “cute face”, Minseok was worried. Chanyeol was attracted to bad men. He didn’t even realize it himself. But Minseok did. And he didn’t trust this man in any way. He even feared him, he had to admit. There was an aura about him, that just screamed bad vibes. He just hoped that this case would be over soon and that they won’t have to see him ever again. It was one of the very rare occasions he prayed to god silently that this man was hopefully into women and not men.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is listening to Baekhyuns new album nonstop as well? The good thing about home office: I can work while dancing and singing horribly to his songs. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and this story in general? Comments would be really appreciated ;)

Kyungsoo looked at Yesung. It was interesting how things had changed. Kyungsoo had been just a little thief at first. Nothing important with the only goal in mind to survive. Until one of their little jobs got a turn for the worst. He had to kill for the first time in order to get out of the mess. And he had found out, that he had not only loved it, but that he was good at it, too. Very good. Since then there was no going back. It became like a wonderful drug and he got more and more jobs and more and more addicted. Their former boss, Suho, had seen his potential, told him that he was the perfect combination between being unemotional and efficient. And that he was on the best way to become a monster. Whatever that meant… He still didn’t know it really. Yesung on the other hand had been on the top of the rank and he had tried everything to get Kyungsoo out of the way. He had tried to defame him and to kill him even. Kyungsoo survived the attack of a hitman only by pure luck. The attack left a scar that reminded him to never stop exceeding. 

Now Kyungsoo was the one on the upper hand. Baekhyun and Sehun were standing behind Yesung, watching him carefully. They were in the back office of his Strip club. There was no other loud than the ticking of the clock and the breathing of the four men. The closed sign was hanging outside of the club, making noises every time it hit the door.  
“I haven’t seen any money from you for three weeks, already. Tell me the reason Yesung.”  
“I don’t have to tell you anything, rat”, Yesung spit. Kyungsoo grinned. Of course, he wouldn’t give up easily.  
“I know that you hate to admit it, but I am your boss now. Not Suho.”  
“You will never be my boss!”  
“Okay, so what are you going to do, now? You have two options Yesung: You pay me or you die. Simple as that.”  
“I thought you are smarter than that, Kyungsoo. I have a third option, as well”, Yesung laughed. “You are nothing against me! Get out boys!” And the storm broke loose.

“Can I look, now?”  
“Yeah, the bad guys are all dead… honestly why do you even watch Mafia movies? You are missing half of the movie, when you are not even watching!”, Minseok groaned. Chanyeol stopped hiding behind his pillow. “The rest of the movie is interesting…?” Chanyeols face was grey and Minseok could even see tears in his eyes. He had to laugh a little “You are such a kid… We could watch Zoomania, if you want to?” Immediately Chanyeols face lit up, Jongdae on the other hand, groaned: “Not again, please”  
“Oooh, you poor guy, you!” Minseok laughed and hugged his boyfriend, before he gave him several kisses on his cheeks and his mouth. “You have to suffer soo much, because of us. How can I make it up to you?”  
“Hmmm… you really have to work hard for it”, Jongdae pretended to be annoyed and Minseok had to laugh even more. His boyfriend was so cute, acting like this.  
“I think I know something…”, he smiled and got his specific look. The one only Jongdae and his closest friends knew about.  
“You are not making out on MY couch AGAIN!”, Chanyeol tried to get between them. He didn’t have any romance in months, and even though he loved this couple, enough was enough. No single should endure so much lovey dovey time. At the same time Chanyeol asked himself, while getting hit by a pillow (Jongdae this traitor), how it would be to be Kyungsoos boyfriend. Would he like to snuggle together on the couch? Would they fight for the remote controller or kiss instead?  
The truth was: Kyungsoo didn’t like to watch movies and right now he didn’t have time to think romantic thoughts, instead he tried to fight off one of the twenty guys this motherfucker had sent their way. All three of them were great fighters, but these many killers outnumbered even them by far.  
“How about one fucking quiet evening, once in a while!” Baekyhun shouted at Sehun, who had his bloody knife in one hand and his pistol in the other. Yesung had run off minutes ago and there were still five men left. “We are getting old, I tell ya”  
“I won’t get old, you do! I am too pretty for that”, Sehun grinned, after his last bullet found an ugly giant, who fell down on the floor. Another one was already trying to get behind him. Kyungsoo stabbed the man.  
“I love your little chitchat, but we have still something to do.”  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I can be quiet, when I am dead and that my friends, is still far in the future.” Baekhyun grinned, the blonde guy in his grip cried out of pain, when he broke his arm.  
“Should I be happy about that or not?” 

Suddenly more men were storming in. The three of them looked up panicked at first, but then realization hit them. “Took you long enough”, Kyungsoo hissed under his breath.  
“Sorry boss, the little motherfucker is really fast.” Lay, one of Kyungsoos underbosses grinned, while his men killed the rest of Yesungs guys.  
“Where is he?”  
“Tadaaa!”, Lay was handing him Yesung, who was tied up by a big red ribbon. His face was red as well, while he tried frantically to get out of this mess.  
“But you had enough time for the ribbon?”  
“Looks good, doesn’t it?”  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Good employers were really hard to find.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol drank his coffee and tried to look confident. He didn’t succeed. He looked more like a lost puppy, probably, judging by the look of pity on Minseoks face. He was discussing the price of the produce with their supplier. And Chanyeol kind of hated himself for ditching the management courses in the past.   
“I am really sorry, but you already increased the price, not long ago.”  
Mr. Kim leaned back on his chair, holding up his hands.   
“I can’t do anything about it. I am sorry, the business is slow at the moment.” Chanyeol sighed again and looked at his documents. While doing that, he didn’t see the glint in the eyes of the other, but Kyungsoo did. He had another meeting with Chanyeol in a few minutes and was waiting patiently with a scone in one hand and his hazelnut coffee in the other hand.   
“I don’t like the guy.”  
“Who do you mean?”, Minseok asked.  
“The one Chanyeol is talking to”   
“Ah, our supplier. His produce is high quality, but to be honest I don’t like him either. I just hope that he isn’t asking Chanyeol for a higher price again. It’s getting ridiculous.”  
“I think he does, judging by his attitude.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I am a lawyer. We can’t do everything, but we know how to read people. It’s part of our job.” Kyungsoo bit his lips. He didn’t want to get even more involved in the baker’s business, but he felt sorry for the kid. He remembered his early twenties and the cold long days without food. Guys like this supplier didn’t care about their clients. They just enjoyed the feeling of ripping them off. The look on Chanyeols face got even worse and Kyungsoo decided enough is enough. He grabbed his documents and went to the table.  
“Excuse me?”  
Chanyeol looked up at him, surprised: “Is it already time for our meeting?”  
“Not yet, but I thought that you probably need the list with the new suppliers, already.” Chanyeol and Mr. Kim watched him confused, but luckily Chanyeol seemed to understand rather quickly. He took the documents.  
“I’ll take a look at it. Thanks for your work.”  
“You are looking for other suppliers?”  
“Of course, who wouldn’t? The café scene in Seoul is getting bigger and bigger. It’s only natural that the number of suppliers is increasing as well. It’s still a little slow, but steady. And we want to evolve as well of course. So, we decided to try out new products. And… let’s be honest: The prices of your produce are insane. We already discussed them with some of the other café owners, right Mr. Park?”  
Chanyeol nodded, trying really hard to contain a straight face: “That’s right.”  
“I have to be frank with you: They laughed at our face, when we mentioned your offers.”  
“I have to maintain the quality of my products!”, yelled Mr. Kim. Kyungsoo grinned. He didn’t look that confident anymore. What a surprise…  
“There is a difference between quality and a rip-off. Please think about your offer this night. You can call us next week. Maybe we have a slot for you then.”  
“Y-you don’t mean that! And who are you anyway? I have never seen you here before!”  
“I am new here. I am managing the finances for Mr. Park and I am working very, very thoroughly, Mr. Kim. It was nice to meet you, but unfortunately our meeting is about to start.”   
“I still need a few minutes.”  
“No, you don’t. We already discussed all the details.” Chanyeol had never seen a guy storm out of the store in such a fast pace before…

“Wow, I wish I had a camera to catch the look on his face!”, the baker laughed happily and Kyungsoo smiled.   
“It’s great to see you happy. It looks better on you.” Chanyeol blushed. The two of them sat in the corner of the café. The last sunlight of the day shined through the windows and gave the café an even cozier look.   
“No honestly, thank you for helping me out today. Do you also give courses, maybe about being a badass? I kinda need it.”  
“No, you don’t”, Kyungsoo gave him a stern look, “there are already enough people as cold-hearted as me, around. This world needs more people like you. Believe me.”  
“People like me?”  
“Good people. People who care for others.” Kyungsoo didn’t tell Chanyeol that he had watched him the other day, giving out croissants to two starved kids early in the morning. He also didn’t tell him that he remembered almost every detail that Baekhyun had told him about his best friend. Kyungsoo only did donations, because of his image. But the brown-haired giant helped in animal shelters in his free time. Something that Baekhyun found out by pure look. Maybe that had been also one of the reasons Kyungsoo decided to help him out. Growing up poor, Kyungsoo only got to know very few nice people. That’s why he cherished them even more. In that way he was different than the other bosses in the underworld. He wasn’t interested in harming simple guys like Chanyeol. He even had to admit to himself that he liked him. A little, at least. No need to exaggerate.   
“I don’t know about that… People like me are easy to manipulate as you can see.”  
“That’s why you have me.” 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to respond. He was a lucky man. He had great friends and a business that he loved. But he felt lonely, sometimes. Most of his friends had partners that they could lean on. Chanyeol on the other hand had to handle everything on his own. Most of the time it was okay. He was an adult after all. But… sometimes… at situations like that or late at night while thinking about all of the things that could go wrong with his café, the deposit on the café and his life in general, Chanyeol really longed for someone to be there for him. Only for him. Someone he could show his weaknesses, without feeling dumb. It was probably stupid to think like that about Kyungsoo. He didn’t even know him, really. But he couldn’t help himself. He felt more calm and happy around him. And when he looked into Kyungsoos warm eyes he felt like he understood him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just wish for someone to lean on to... And because I don't have someone like that I write about it ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t think this is a good idea”, Chanyeol gulped and looked at the club sign XO. “This is totally not our league, man!” He was surrounded by his best friends Minseok and Jongdae, celebrating Jongdaes promotion. Jongin had also joined them and Chanyeol was thankful for that. At least he had someone to talk to, because the couple was already in their lovey dovey zone. So much, that they also seemed to forget their status. Because this was an high end club. Something for rich people. And Chanyeol was everything but rich. This morning he even had to kill a cockroach in his small apartment (okay, to be honest: Minseok did, while Chanyeol had been running around, screaming hysterically) and he was sure that people who went into the club didn’t even know that these creatures existed.

“Don’t worry! I know one of the barkeepers and we have to celebrate! Soo first drinks are on me”, Jongdae grinned and leaded them to the entrance of the club. Chanyeol didn’t want to ruin the mood, so he went with them. But he already felt nervous. Jongin on the other hand just went along. But that wasn’t surprising, considering the fact that he was an underwear model. This was probably one of this territories. 

It was still early, but it took them a long time to even get into the club. And they could only enter, because of Jongdaes friend Eunwoo (and Jongin's good looks). Chanyeol looked around uncomfortably. The club was huge. The dance floor was full of good looking people and the four women, dancing on the stages left and right from the dance floor were just gorgeous. Chanyeol wasn’t into women, but even he was mesmerized. The clothes on their bodies were also hard to find… He couldn’t take a good look at the second floor. But it seemed like an area to sit.

“Hey, let’s go to the bar. I don’t know about you, but I need something to drink”, Jongin nodded in the direction of the bar. Minseok and Jongdae already made their way to one of the barkeepers, so Chanyeol just followed his friends. He kind of felt like a stupid dog.

Chanyeol didn’t know that the second floor was reserved for the even more wealthy people. And their assistants. One of them was Baekhyun, who couldn’t take a look at the dancefloor, because one of the women at their table, was too busy showing him his boobs. “Do you like the club so far?” Baekhyun had to hide his yawn and looked directly into her face. What was her name again? Whatever, he wasn’t interested. Most of the Gangnam girls looked too much alike. He didn’t even know, if he already had fucked her or just another lookalike.

Like always Kyungsoo, Sehun and him were surrounded by a lot of women. In the early beginnings of their career it had been exciting. Like a rush, even. But nowadays Baekhyun couldn’t care less. Kyungsoo on the other hand had already chosen his girl for the night. She was just like he liked them: slim, small and god damn gorgeous, of course. She was sitting on Kyungsoos lap, kissing him. Baekhyun just hoped that her red lipstick wouldn’t stain his clothes. Kyungsoo could be very bitchy about that. Sehun on the other hand looked interested at one of the barkeepers who served them. He already was in a relationship, but that didn’t keep him from flirting. His boyfriend hated this behavior, but Baekhyun knew that it was also some kind of play between the two of them. Maybe one of their many fetishes. Baekhyun didn’t even want to know all of them, so he kept quiet and looked around, his thoughts drifting to his best friend Chanyeol.

One of the reasons why he couldn’t enjoy the night at the club XO. He remembered the look on Chanyeols face the other day, when he picked up Kyungsoo from the café. And he didn’t like it. He just hoped that he was wrong, that Chanyeol didn’t catch any feelings for his boss. Because that could only end up in disaster. He liked Kyungsoo a lot. But him and Chanyeol… together? Never!

First of: Kyungsoo was straight. There was no denying it. And he enjoyed only three things deeply in his life: His career, his money and women. Second: He had not only a lot of one night stands and dates. He also treated them like shit.

Kyungsoo could be a gentleman on official occasions and he knew how to date for the media. That’s why he was hot news in the tabloids as the nice bachelor after all. But everyone in his inner circle knew the truth about his dark desires. And Baekhyun wouldn’t wish for any of his friends to be together with him. He just remembered some of the prostitutes he had to get rid of after Kyungsoo was done with them. He shuddered. No, he wouldn’t even wish his enemy to be treated like that.

“Something wrong?” Kyungsoo registered the many sighs coming from Baekhyun and frowned. He seemed to be way too quiet this evening. “Nope, everything is great. Just thinking…” Kyungsoo looked at his assistant and the girls. They were beautiful, of course. But also kind of boring. Even the one on his lap (what was her name again? He didn’t even remember), wasn’t really a big hit. “You want to have other girls or guys to accompany you?” The girl on his lap giggled, probably thinking she already had won his company for the night. But he hadn’t really decided yet. The other women at the table looked confused at him instead, too much alcohol and drugs in their system to really comprehend his words. “No, I am just not feeling it tonight.”

“You have a fever or something?” Sehun frowned.

“I am not sick, man! I am just thinking.”

“You only look constipated. Not really your sexiest look…” 

“Thank you, Sehun for your great evaluation that’s NOT NEEDED!”

Kyungsoo grinned. These guys.

“I am on Sehun’s side. You totally look unsexy and you are ruining my mood. So how about dancing a little? Sehun seems to be eager to get to the dance floor, anyway”, Kyungsoo said.

“I do?”, Sehun asked.

“Don’t act all innocent. You look at this tanned man on the dance floor for several minutes already. Isn’t he this underwear model, by the way?”

“how do you know?”

“You want to dance with him or not?” Kyungsoo didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Sehun already sprung up from his seat with an excited “Finally” Baekhyun laughed and followed him: “Wow, so your dick decides again?”

“No wonder. It’s bigger than his brain anyway”, Kyungsoo snickered.

Chanyeol took a sip from his expensive drink, while he tried to dance gracefully (and failed at it). He loved to dance in his pyjamas at home. But it was on a whole different level in this kind of crowd. The girls were so tiny, he was anxious to crush them. And he also didn’t want to have another problem with a spilled drink on the clothes of some rich asshole. And almost every man looked like a rich asshole in this club. Not really his ideal type of guy. Jongdae and Minseok on the other hand had the time of their life. But they always had, just being together. And Jongin seemed to dance with several people at once. Chanyeol sighed. How must it feel to be that attractive?

Chanyeol on the other hand had to fight for his right to be on the dance floor, even. He lost count on how many people bumped into him. After another one he almost lost his nerves. He had to get away from the dancefloor.

“Hey, Jongin! You want another drink? I am going to the bar.” Chanyeol rather lost the money of a meal than his mind.

“Wait, I am coming with you!” Jongin made his way to him and put his arm on his shoulder. Chanyeol almost made himself smaller after receiving the icy cold stares from people.

“Two tequilas, please!” Eunwoo smiled at them and gave them the alcohol almost right away.

“Here you go!” Chanyeol had a hard time to keep himself from staring. This barkeeper looked like the main character from a manga. How could everyone look gorgeous in this club? He totally craved the look from normal looking people. He took a look into the mirror of the bar. “Here we go”, he sighed. He looked totally out of place in his grey sweater.

“Chanyeol?”

The baker gasped: “Baekhyun?” His friend looked different than normal. He changed from comfy clothes into tight fitting ones. But Chanyeols eyes wandered to the guys beside him. One of them was tall and good looking. He stared at Jongin like a hungry lion at his prey. But Chanyeol was more interested about the other one. Kyungsoo. Who looked even more gorgeous than ever in a leather jacket and a simple white T-Shirt and who had a beautiful girl by his side. His lips had a sexy dark red tone from the kisses he had probably shared with the girl. Chanyeol fell his heart to break into pieces.

“Hey, you looking for some fun tonight? I am Sehun”, the tall guy looked straight into Jongins eyes. But his friend couldn’t be bothered.

“Yeah, but not with you.”

“Why?”

“I am straight.”

“Everyone has their flaws, but we can definitely work on that tonight”

Kyungsoo laughed at Jongins disgusted face. “I think you lose this time, Sehun. Baekhyun the money, please.” “Hey, there is nothing decided, yet!”

Chanyeol looked confused at them: “You are betting on these kind of things?”

“Not everyone is an angel like you, Yeoli”, Baekhyun snickered, but then he got more serious again. “How come you are here anyway? It’s not really your kind of style. No offense, but you are more like a couch potato kind of person.”

“Jongdae got promoted so we are celebrating it”, Chanyeol mumbled.

Kyungsoo stared at the baker. He definitely looked out of place. He was taller than most of the people and his grey sweater and old jeans was the exact opposite from a nice outfit for the club. But at the same time, he realized that this was one of the main reasons that fascinated him about Chanyeol. He was surrounded by the same people day in and day out. Chanyeol was like a breeze of fresh air.

“You don’t look like you are happy here.”

“It’s okay”, Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. He tried to stay calm, but he began shivering. This was just too much. All that noise and the realization that Kyungsoo was straight. But what did he even think? Of course a guy like him was straight!

“You want to get out?” All of the guys looked confused at Kyungsoos words, but Baekhyun was the first to react and he grabbed his friends arms: “We are getting some fresh air.” When Kyungsoo tried to follow him, he shook his head. “I think it is better for you to stay in the club with Mina.”

Outside Chanyeol took a deep breath. Both of them were quiet for a while, until Baekhyun began to talk: “Maybe we should go to a gay club, next weekend.”

“So you caught my feelings for Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah…” They stood beside each other. They didn’t need any words. Chanyeol just made himself smaller and laid his head on Baekhyuns chest, breathing in the smell he knew. It was comforting.

“I have the great tendency to always fall for the wrong guys…”

“Can’t deny that”, Baekhyun sighed.

“and yeah, he really is straight, not bisexual, before you ask.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol almost sobbed.

The backdoor opened. Baekhyun looked up and straight into Kyungsoos dark eyes. He tried to put a little distance between his friend and himself, while Chanyeol just blinked confused.

“Everything okay, with you two?”, Kyungsoo asked.

“yeah, he is just a little tipsy.” Baekhyun prayed that Kyungsoo wouldn’t ask any further. This guy was way too intelligent and paranoid.

“Let’s bring him home.”

Okay, that was a new one. Baekhyun was confused.

“Where is Mina?”

“I left her in the club. She was boring.”

“aha…”

“Can you get the car? I will wait with him here.” Baekhyun wanted to say something, but Kyungsoo was still his boss. So he decided to give his friend the “don’t do anything stupid” stare, before he went to get the BMW.

Chanyeol was nervous. He leaned against the wall and tried to look cool. But he failed miserably. Even more so, because Kyungsoo almost seemed to lean into him.

“You like me, do you?”

Chanyeol gulped. He wasn’t expecting that. He should have said something like: “Don’t worry, I know you are straight.” But the only word he got out was a small “yeah.” Kyungsoo leaned into him even further. “You and Baekhyun. Have you fucked in the past?”

“WHAT? No, we are friends.” Kyungsoo stare got even worse. It was like looking straight into deep, dark water.

“Good.” Chanyeol was totally confused now.

Kyungsoo on the other hand let his finger slide over Chanyeols face. His touches were light but as hot as fire at the same time. Chanyeol almost closed his eyes. The air between them seemed to flicker, the giant was unable to move. “You are interesting, Chanyeol. You fascinate me. And that happens rarely.” Kyungsoos face came close now. He could already feel his hot breath. What the fuck happened? Kyungsoos lips almost touched Chanyeols. Both of them were still looking into each other’s eyes. But not in a romantic way. It was hard to grasp, but it felt more like a life or death situation. Then Kyungsoo smiled. It was like the smile of a maniac. “I think we will have a great time. I like people that interest me.” Chanyeol was terrified and hot at the same time. But then in a blink of an eye, Kyungsoo put distance between them and the spell broke. His smile seemed to be warm hearted again, when the car arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

They dropped Chanyeol off first. The whole ride had been awkward and quiet. Baekhyun didn’t like it one bit. What the fuck happened between those two, while he was being away? Only Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were in the car right now. Baekhyun peeked in Kyungsoos direction, now and then. The lawyer seemed to be calm, almost sleepy. Nothing seemed to be off, judging by his behavior. Chanyeol on the other hand had been squishy the whole ride long. On top of that he had almost fallen flat on his face, getting out of the car. Baekhyun had to have a word with him. He looked at Kyungsoo again, who stared at him intensely now.

“What exactly do you want to talk about, Baekhyun?”

“Nothing.”

“You are tense as fuck, don’t lie to me. What is it?”

“What happened between Chanyeol and you?”

Kyungsoo smiled.

“Nothing, we just talked.”

“You don’t smile like that after a simple talk.”

Baekhyun knew him too well.

“Let’s just say he interests me. There is nothing wrong with it.”

“He is my best friend Kyungsoo.”

“I know.”

“Listen, you are my boss and I respect you. I would even die for you. But Chanyeol is my best friend and I want to protect him, too.”

“I understand.”

“I don’t think you do. Chanyeol is like a lost puppy. He has a big heart, he is kind and he would do everything for the people he loves. Most of all for his partner. But people like him attract people like you and me. People who aren’t good for him. People who make him suffer. And I don’t want him to suffer. I want him to have a great husband, a family.”

“Baekhyun, I am straight.”

“I know. But I also know that you are bored easily.”

“He is also my client. I don’t fuck my clients, you know that.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. He isn’t even my type.”

Of course, he knew that. But why did he feel uncomfortable, almost afraid for his friend?

Chanyeol laid on his bed and groaned in his hands. How could he be that stupid? Kyungsoo made him feel like a scrawny teenager all over again. He almost fell on his face, for god’s sake! Baekhyun wouldn’t ever let him forget this. Why did Kyungsoo act like that all of a sudden? He was straight af and his lawyer. Chanyeol interpreted way too much into this, probably. Kyungsoo could have been drunk. And just because Chanyeol seemed to “fascinate” him, he didn’t have to like him. At least not in the way the baker would have liked him to. Chanyeol tried to sleep, but it was almost impossible. He couldn’t ban the images that popped up in his mind. Kyungsoos lips, his hot breath, his hungry stare. How could anyone resist him?

But he was also straight and totally out of his league. Maybe Chanyeol really had to start dating again. His friends were right, he needed to get laid. The sooner the better, judging his dick.

Chanyeols hand found its way to his crotch. He didn’t like to think about straight friends and colleagues in a dirty way, but he was so hard it was almost unbearable. He got rid of his pants and imagined Kyungsoos full lips around his cock. His big eyes looking up to him, his hair messy and his face flushed. Chanyeol would enjoy this sight so much. He stroked his dick slowly. Other images flooded his thoughts. Kyungsoo on top of him, riding him, his hole almost too small for the baker’s dick to handle. He stroked himself harder now. Would Kyungsoo lose all of his control? He imagined how his moans would sound like, driving him crazy. Instead he only heard his own panting and the sound of his fingers around his cock in his dark room. He came hard and fast, shouting Kyungsoos name.

Fuck, he really needed to get a boyfriend…

“I am so sorry!”, Minseok whined, hugging Chanyeol from behind, who was busy putting strawberries on his cake and rolling his eyes.

“for the hundredth time, it’s totally okay, that you had your focus on Jongdae. I’m not a baby, Min.”

His friend stopped hugging him. Chanyeol turned around to look at his pouting face. “Still, it wasn’t right from me to leave you like this.”

“I wasn’t alone, I had Jongin by my side.”

“We all know, that he isn’t a good company in a club. It’s like throwing a kitten in a bowl of milk.”

“And I met Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.”

“That doesn’t really make me feel any better. The last time you went to a party with Baekhyun you ended up getting a tattoo. And I don’t know anything about Kyungsoo.”

“He is straight.” Chanyeol said. He tried to hide his emotions.

“Oh.” Minseok looked almost happy hearing that. Chanyeol wondered why. Didn’t he want him to be happy? But then again, he always tried to set him up on a date. Until now Chanyeol had rejected all his offers, but it was time to move on. His last relationship had ended a year ago and he was tired of jerking off.

“Buut, you could do me a favor.”

“What is it?”, Minseok frowned. He just hoped that he didn’t have to wear girl clothes again, as a punishment (Jongdae would have probably liked that though).

“Minseok…”, Chanyeol hold the tiny hands of his friend and looked deep into his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Would you do me the honor to be my wing man?” The happy scream that followed almost made Chanyeols ear bleed. “I am sure everyone in Seoul heard that.”

“I don’t care!”, Minseok squeaked, “you don’t even know how long I have waited for this! I have a list somewhere.”

“A list?” Was Minseok the new tinder for gay men?

“Sure, but I have to get through this. Some of them are already in a relationship, again. You took too long.” 

“Yeah sorry. It takes time to heal a broken heart.”

“Not all of the men are like that. I promise you.” Minseok patted Chanyeols shoulder. Of course he could understand his friend. It was never easy breaking up. Even more so to get cheated on.

“But you have the right to get into a loving and kind relationship. And you will.”

Chanyeol hoped so. He just had to put his focus on that and forget about Kyungsoo. Only a few days more to go. Then the case would be over and he could hopefully get back into his calm and simple life.

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo didn’t seem to care about Chanyeol’s plan to avoid him. In the afternoon he got a call from the lawyer.

“Hello Kyungsoo, what’s up?”

“Do you have a suit?” Chanyeol blinked confused. He was in the middle of kneading his dough for the bread and it took him a while to comprehend Kyungsoos words.

“You mean for the court? I have an old one.”

“How old? Which color? Does it fit right?”

“Around five years, blue and honestly, I don’t know?”

“You should finish your work early today.”

“Why?”

“To buy a new suit with me, of course. I’ll come over around 6 p.m. to pick you up.”

“I don’t need a new one!” But it was too late. Kyungsoo already hung up. Baekhyun didn’t exaggerate by describing his boss as pushy. Chanyeol took a deep breath. Just great.

Chanyeol looked around nervously, waiting for Kyungsoo. He had messaged him to meet each other one street away from the café. He just didn’t want to be confronted by his friends. Honestly, he didn’t even know himself what to think of this meeting after all. A white car stopped right in front of him. Chanyeol got into the car and took a glance at the lawyer. Kyungsoo was wearing a black button up shirt and a black jacket. Chanyeol felt totally underdressed in his jeans and his dirty green sweater.

“Maybe we should buy some other clothes, too?” Kyungsoo grinned, starting to drive again.

“I do have good clothes, just to let you know. I’m sorry, but I didn’t have time to dress up.”

“hmm…”

“And I don’t really need a new suit.”

“You do. Almost everyone does. Believe me, this case will be already hard enough to win. We will need every little detail to be perfect. So just trust me on this, okay?” Kyungsoo really seemed to be a perfectionist. And Chanyeol was grateful for it. But it didn’t change the fact, that he had to compete against his feelings and emotions. And hearing Kyungsoo being bossy like that didn’t really made him less attracted. At least the thoughts about the case brought him in a bad enough mood.

“Where are we going?”

“We are just going to the mall near your place. Don’t worry we won’t buy an expensive suit. The judge would be only suspicious seeing a normal baker in that kind of outfit. But we also can’t let you look like a poor college student.”

Chanyeol had to agree with that.

“And I think you will look hot in one.” Chanyeols eyes widened. “Come again?”

“For your date, I mean? Baekhyun already told me that your friend Minseok is trying to find you some guys.” Kyungsoo answered in an innocent way. News travelled fast indeed. Women were nothing against gay men, when it came to gossip.

“Yeah… but there is no one specific, yet.”

“You should still prepare ahead. You are good looking, I am sure that you won’t have many difficulties finding someone.”

Kyungsoo found a parking spot and put his arm around Chanyeols seat to look behind them. Chanyeol really had to remind himself to stay calm. Kyungsoo thought he was good looking! And he felt the warmth of Kyungsoos body. Gosh, he had to stop these thoughts. He sounded like a fucking teenage girl, damnit!

Chanyeol hated to shop for clothes. He could spend hours in a supermarket, but he just didn’t see the sense in buying new clothes just for the purpose of fashion. With his tall body and his broad shoulders it was also hard to find something fitting in Seoul. But together with Kyungsoo it almost made fun. Both of them started off with ice-cream and window shopping (Chanyeol spent way too much time before the pet store). After that they searched for a nice suit. Surprisingly Kyungsoo was an expert at that. He guessed the right size right away and took over the task of speaking with the salesmen and -women. Something Chanyeol absolutely hated, so he was thankful for Kyungsoos help. It took them a while to find a suit that Kyungsoo liked, though. The baker didn’t have any fashion sense. He was just happy to find something fitting. Kyungsoo on the other hand was a perfectionist through and through. After twenty long minutes Chanyeol found a black suit and a white button up shirt. He looked into the mirror and liked what he saw. Kyungsoo seemed to have the same thought. He looked him up and down, his eyes landing immediately on his butt. “It looks good on you. You just need another pair of pants. This one is too tight. But you should buy them anyway, for your next date. Your ass looks great in it…” Chanyeol grinned. “Does it?” It felt nice to be complimented by Kyungsoo.

They got interrupted by the saleswoman: “what do you think, just a size higher?”

Kyungsoo smiled friendly at her: “Sure, why not?”

Chanyeol waited in the changing room for the new items.

“The saleswoman picked out two different pairs of pants. Here you go” Kyungsoo handed him the pants, from behind the curtain. Chanyeol took them and undressed himself. He halted for a moment. “Are you waiting behind the curtain?”

“Yeah, I think it doesn’t make sense for you to get out so often. You are not a bride. So just give me a sign and I will take a look at it.”

Chanyeol gulped. He wasn’t sure, what to think of it. But it was probably normal for straight men to do that, without thinking much about it.

“Sure. I am ready.”

Kyungsoo went in and looked at him. His face didn’t show any emotion.

“Okay, can you turn around for a second?” Chanyeol did as he said. After a few seconds he felt hands on his hips. He shivered. “What exactly are you doing?”

Kyungsoo laughed a little. “Just checking how it fits.” Suddenly he felt fingers under the waistband. Chanyeol hold his breath.

“Hmm… I think these are a little bit too wide.” Kyungsoos sounded calm and collected. His fingers caressed Chanyeols skin, before the lawyer took a step backwards.

“You should try the other one on.” Chanyeol turned around. Kyungsoo didn’t move an inch. “Don’t you want to wait outside?”

“I play soccer, I am used to men in their underwear. But, if it’s uncomfortable for you?” Chanyeol shook his head and moved on to undress himself. After he got rid of the pants he reached out for the other pair, but then his eyes landed on Kyungsoo again, who was busy staring at his crotch. Chanyeol didn’t play soccer, but he was pretty sure they didn’t look at each other’s dicks.

“Kyungsoo?” The small man looked up. His stare intense again, his smile dirty. “It seems that everything is big about you.”

Okay, did straight man really talk about that?

“y-yeah, I think?” Sure Chanyeol was proud of his body, but it was weird hearing this kind of compliment from him and arousing at the same time. And Chanyeol didn’t need that being half naked. In a changing room…with a straight friend.

Kyungsoo on the other hand seemed to enjoy how uncomfortable Chanyeol was. He snickered.

“Relax. I won’t rape you. Even though…” Kyungsoo closed the distance between them. Chanyeol could feel his body, his hot breath. It was getting hard for him to contain a moan. “If I would be gay, I would have let you fuck me hard right now.” His deep voice sent shivers down his body. Chanyeol groaned. Fuck, this man was the death of him.

“Everything alright in there?” a female voice asked. Kyungsoos eyes widened. He put his fingers on Chanyeols mouth, before he answered: “Yeah, everything okay.”

Both of them waited until they heard her disappear. The seconds felt like an eternity. Kyungsoos body was still pressed on Chanyeols. After a while Kyungsoo put a distance between them, again.

“Come to think of it, I think we should take the bigger pants. They fit perfectly. It’s just a little wide on the waist. Nothing that can’t be fixed by a belt. I am going to search for one. I’ll wait by the cash register.” And then he just went off, like nothing happened, leaving a very confused man behind. What the fuck? 


End file.
